The Old School Well
by Pixar
Summary: Joe decides to stand up to a school bully.


The Old School Well

Rating: T

A Bonanza story. Just borrowing the characters and will return them safely.

by Kaci

The window was open letting a small breeze blow across the school room. Little Joe sat daydreaming of the coming weekend because his Pa had promised to take him to Virginia City to pick out a new bridle for his pony Paint. Sighing, he wished school would hurry and be over for the day, but he knew that it was going to last longer than usual, because Tommy Edwards and his gang had drawn a picture of the teacher on the blackboard, that was far from complimentary of Miss.Jones. So the class would be kept in an extra twenty minutes to sit in silence to think about why they had all laughed.

In the distance Joe could see that the old school well in the field had grown up with grass all around it. The water had been contaminated many years before, making the well off limits to drink. All the school children knew the well was septic and had been forbidden to play around it, but like all kids, they had decided it made a good hideout to hide behind during games.

"Joseph, are you paying attention in class?" Miss Jones reprimanded.

"Yes,mam." Joe ducked his head down.

"See that you do. Children, have your lunch, then we'll resume our work. Class dismissed." Ringing the bell the children ran out of the classroom for their lunch break.

"Look there's Little Joe, I vote we send him to tell Miss Jones that we can't stay after school. " Tommy smirked. "The teacher is sweet on his brother, Adam."

Little Joe knew that Tommy and his gang were looking his way, he could feel his stomach churning. The last time Tommy had beat him up he was sick for two days, but he had kept it from his Pa. Some old saying, about "you get in trouble at school, and you'll get it at home." Ten year old Joe knew all of Pa's old sayings and this one...Pa lived by daily.

"Joe, we want you to tell the teacher that the class can't stay late. Mention your brother if you have to, she sure does like Adam."

"I…I don't know what to say. Why would that make a difference? She isn't going to listen to me." Little Joe stopped talking when Tommy grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him forward. "Let me go!"

Tommy grinned and yanked harder on Joe's shirt…."cry baby, Little Joe's a cry baby." Tommy had been told not to pick on the little kids but it was so much fun to make the little ones cry, all that is except Little Joe. He never cried. Tommy was sixteen and this was his last year at school, but just once, he wanted to make Joe Cartwright, cry like a baby.

"I'm not either! You're the cry-baby Tommy." A hard slap against his face prevented Joe from talking.

"You do as I say…or after school I'm going to get you, Cartwright," Tommy pushed Joe down on the ground. "Do it, kid, or else." Tommy turned on his heels raising his hands in the air, as if to say he was the winner and still champ.

Little Joe sniffed but he wasn't a Cartwright for nothing. 'I'm not doing it Tommy Edwards!" Joe yelled. Little Joe felt his friends hovering around him, he tilted his small chin and grinned. "Big baboon." Joe felt his friends slap him on the back, they were so proud that Little Joe always stood up to the big bullies at school.

The rest of the day, Tommy and his friends teased Little Joe, making remarks about cry-babies, how he needed his Pa to take care of him, behind the teacher's back. When the bell rang to go home, all the children still sat in place. They knew that they had to wait for twenty more minutes because they had been disrespectful early in the day. Finally, the teacher let the class go.

Little Joe hurried out to the shed to get Paint hoping to make his escape from Tommy, but…Tommy was not going to let this opportunity pass by. _He hated Joe Cartwright, all their money, Joe had everything he didn't have and it wasn't fair. Today, Joe was going to pay the price_.

"Not so fast Joe. You didn't do as we said…so let's see just what we can do, to make you do the right thing next time." Grabbing Joe they pulled him across the field, when they saw the old well. "There... let's put him down the well."

Joe was kicking and trying to scream but they had covered his mouth with an old rag, four of the boys held him tightly. "Say hello to the bottom of the well, Little Joe." They pushed him, watching as he fell out of sight. The well was a dark place with little light, but they could hear a small splash at the bottom.

Dusting their hands they grinned at each other and strode off the school playground.

Joe pulled the rag from his mouth…thank goodness the water wasn't any deeper; it was only about knee high. Taking a deep breath he tried to climb out, but the sides of the well, prevented him from getting a good grasp with his hands. His Pa was going to be so angry at him when he didn't show up at the house to do his chores. Biting his lip, he sniffed but kept the tears from falling, that old Tommy wasn't going to make him cry.

Twenty minutes later, Joe finally gave up hope, he had yelled until his throat was sore, but no one had heard him. Dang it, there had to be way out of here. Joe bent down and ran his fingers in the water, his throat was so dry, maybe a drink would help. He knew the well water was rancid…but it sure couldn't hurt to wet his mouth with it. Swallowing a bit of the water he made a face at the sour taste. _"Pa, please don't be mad at me."_

Looking up, he spied the old bucket hanging down from the top. If he could just climb far enough up to reach the bucket with the rope, he could climb the rope out of the well. Gritting his teeth, he dug his hands into the slats of the boards inside the well, he could feel the splinters digging into his hands, but he was going to escape. Pulling himself up; he rested every few minutes until his fingers finally felt the old bucket. Grabbing the bucket he felt his weight push it down, and he fell again to the bottom of the well, but this time he had the bucket with the rope attached. Little Joe sat up on his knees for a second to get a breath then started climbing the rope hand over hand to the top.

Little Joe lay in the old weeds taking deep breaths. He did it! He had to get home, it was all most dark. Standing Little Joe clinched his fists; _Tommy was going to pay for this._

Little Joe slammed the front door and stomped his way across the living room of the house. He was still so angry that Tommy had gotten the best of him, that he never even noticed his family sitting at the dining table eating dinner. Taking the first step of the stairs he was pulled from his thoughts by his Pa yelling his name.

"JOSEPH! Where have you been?" Ben threw down his napkin striding over to grab Joe's arm. "Look at you, you're soaking wet!"

"Pa…I…"

"You went to the lake to go fishing, didn't you? Well young man, if you want to disobey the rules you can just miss your dinner!" Ben swatted Joe on the bottom. "Go to your room, I'll have extra chores for you tomorrow."

"But…Pa, I was going to town with you tomorrow." Joe spoke up sharply.

'That was before you decided not to come home right after school and do your homework and chores. Not another word…if you don't want a spanking." Ben glared down into his son's eyes, but instead of seeing tears, he saw Joe's green eyes glaring right back at him.

"Don't I get to say why I'm late?" Joe snapped.

Ben couldn't believe his youngest son was being so disrespectful. "Joseph…go to your room, now!" Pointing his finger up the stairs he waited for Joe to take the first step.

Joe bit his lip, looked over at Adam and Hoss, and then ran up the stairs slamming the door to his room. '_so Pa doesn't what to hear what happened, fine…then he won't.' _Joe pulled off his boots throwing them across the room, then yanking his shirt off, popping several buttons. Pouring some water from the pitcher into the large bowl he gently put in his hands into the liquid. Gritting his teeth, he washed the blood off his hands, but he knew he needed help to take out the large splinters. Drying his hands gently, he took off the rest of his clothes and put on a nightshirt. Turning back the covers on the bed, he climbed in and put the pillow over his head to muffle his tears '_No one was going to hear him cry' not today!' _

Ben opened the door, checking to make sure Little Joe was in bed, and then quietly closed it. _He didn't know what he was going to do with that boy. The most stubborn child he'd ever met, nothing like good-natured Hoss, or with Adam's logical mind. No, Joe was his own worst enemy sometimes._ Sighing…he went to bed knowing that tomorrow was going to be a tough day.

Joe knew someone was watching him, he was sure it was his Pa, so he stayed very still until the door shut. Rubbing the tears away, he sat up in bed. Lighting the lamp, he looked at his hands, he needed some tweezers to get the splinters out. He quietly opened his door and tiptoed to Adam's room. The house was dark and quiet at this time of night, so he slipped silently into the room making his way to Adam's dresser, usually Adam had tweezers and clippers for his fingernails lying on top of the bureau. Feeling around carefully, he felt his fingers find them, then he tiptoed back out of Adam's room. Joe sat on his bed with the light shining on his hand for the next hour, trying to take out the small pieces of wood, but he finally gave up. A lone tear trickled down his face, which he brushed impatiently aside. He needed someone to help him.

Sniffing, he again left his room, going straight to Hoss. "Hoss? Hoss? " Joe whispered quietly. He was just going to speak again when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Jumping back quickly, he saw Adam put a finger against his lips and motion him toward his room. Joe stood undecided for a few seconds then made his way to Adam's room.

Adam shut the door behind Joe, "why were you waking up Hoss at this time of night. Are you sick?" Joe held the tweezers behind his back, hoping Adam wouldn't see them, since he'd taken them without permission.

"No. I had a bad dream." Joe fibbed.

"Oh…well, he needs his rest, so why don't you go back to bed and try to go back to sleep, Joe." Adam noticed that Joe was holding something behind his back. "What do you have in your hands?"

"Nothing!" Joe walked backwards towards the dresser hoping he could drop the tweezers on it.

"Let me see.' Adam held out his hand…until Joe put the tweezers into Adam's hand. "Why did you take these out of my room? You know Joe, that Pa doesn't allow you take things from Hoss's or my room without permission. "

"I…I…" Joe looked down at the floor refusing to look into Adam's eyes.

"Answer me!" Adam commanded.

Joe held out his hands turning them palm side up. "I…I hurt my hands."

Adam dragged Joe toward the light, holding his hands where he could see them. Adam drew in his breath when he saw the state of Joe's hands. "How did this happen? When did it happen, Joe?" Adam sat down on the bed pulling his little brother down onto his lap. "Tell me."

"Adam…don't tell Pa, okay?" Joe sniffed.

"You tell me, than I'll see." Adam absently rubbed Joe's back to calm him down. "You aren't hurt anywhere else are you?" Adam tried to lift Joe's nightshirt, but Joe held it down.

"No. Don't." Joe scooted away from Adam. He sure didn't want Adam to see his bruises.

Adam chuckled, "how many times do you think I've changed your diapers, young Joseph Cartwright?"

"Too many." Joe blushed. Adam hugged him and let the matter drop.

"Tommy Edwards threw me in the old well at the school house, it took me hours to get out and I got splinters in my hand. I wasn't fightin, Adam, honest. He was mad at me earlier that day." The words spilled out of Little Joe explaining how it had all happened.

"Isn't Tommy Edwards a big boy?" Adam asked.

"He's sixteen, but he hates us Cartwrights. " Joe leaned back against his brother and snuggled into his embrace. "But he didn't make me cry, Adam, I'll never cry for him." Joe solemnly promised.

Adam felt a wave of tenderness come over him. This little child, his brother, the school savior. "Let me try to take out the splinters." Holding Joe on his lap he dug the small slivers out of his palms. Joe was being very brave just biting his lip and gritting his teeth together, preventing himself from crying out loud.

"We need to put alcohol on them, hold still." Adam sat Joe on the bed while he found the medicine to disinfect his hands. "This will hurt, Joe. Come over to the dresser." Holding Joe's hands over the bowl he poured alcohol onto his hands, trying to hold Joe in place by standing behind him. "There, I'm through, baby." Picking up Joe in his arms he carried him back to his room and put him in his bed. "You okay, buddy?" Adam leaned down over Joe to tuck him in bed.

Joe nodded his head. "Don't tell, Adam." Joe put up his hand and patted Adam's face. "Thank you."

Adam held Joe's hand in place on his cheek for a few seconds then tucked it under the covers. "Joe, Pa would understand, can I tell him, tomorrow?"

"NO! He should have listened to me. I will take care of Tommy." Joe crunched down in the bed, pulling the covers up against him. "I'm not a cry-baby Adam, or a tattle tale."

Adam was undecided about what he should do, but he knew that Little Joe was determined to solve his own problem. "All right, but if you need me, I'm here for you." Adam shut Joe's door behind him, hesitated…then walked to Hoss's room… "Hoss? HOSS!"

Joe woke the next morning feeling sore all over, he turned from his stomach to his back. The sun was shining in the window so he knew someone had let him sleep late. Raising his hand he studied the red marks left by the splinters from the night before. He sighed; he would love to sleep the day away, instead of doing all those chores he knew his Pa was going to give him for being home late last night. Tossing his nightshirt down on the bed, he noticed he was covered in bruises from his fall; a large dark bruise on his hip was going to hurt for sure. Joe rubbed his stomach, it little felt a little upset and he didn't feel very good. Sniffing, he pulled on his clothes and boots. It wasn't going to get any better whining about it. He stomped down the stairs…but hesitated on seeing his family at the dining table.

"Good morning, Joseph." Pa had a real knack for sounding like a good guy when he was the one responsible for my bad mood.

"Pa." I barely managed to get the word out.

"While I go into town today, you young man will clean the tack room and barn. I expect the job done by the time I get home, do you understand me?"

Pa was giving me the evil eye so I wisely shook my head yes. "Yes sir."

"Fine." Turning to Hoss and Adam he gave his final instructions before he left the table. Adam, Hoss and I listened as the front door closed with a snap.

"Joe, Adam tells me Tommy Edwards threw you in the well. Well, I'm going to wreak havoc with that little brat!" Hoss split out the words. _How dare they hurt his little brother. _

'Adam! I told you I would take care of this! Why did you tell Hoss?" Joe glowered at his eldest brother.

"Because you are too little to take on Tommy Edwards, Joe." At the look on Joe's face, Adam's voice took on an edge, "You are not to get any fights with that boy, do you understand me? He's too big for you and Pa doesn't like you to fight."

"I can fight, Adam. Tommy will regret messing with me." Joe pushed the food around on his plate, wanting to escape his brother's eyes. "I need to get to cleaning the barn." Pushing back his chair he hurried out the door hoping that Hoss and Adam would just let him fight his own battles.

"That didn't go so good, Adam. He's bound and determined to handle it himself. Maybe, we should let him." Hoss stuffed more breakfast inside his large frame.

"Hoss, that Tommy is as tall as I am, do you want Joe to survive?" Adam stirred his cup of coffee with his spoon. "You are riding over to Tommy's place this morning while Pa is gone. Give him a good scare, but don't beat him up, do you understand?"

"Sure, but Little Joe is going to be plenty mad." Hoss threw down his napkin and walked over to the bureau to strap on his gun and get his hat.

"Never you mind Little Joe. I'll explain things to that little boy."

Hoss strode out to the barn where Joe was cleaning the stalls. He looked so little; that Hoss was again incensed with that Tommy Edwards all over again. He knew Marie would expect him and Adam to take care of Little Joe, and dang blame it; he was going to make sure that Joe was safe.

Joe glared at Hoss as he rode out of the yard. He knew it was no good begging him to stay home, but Hoss was sure going to mess up his life with this foolishness. _Why didn't his brother's believe he could take care of his own life? Okay, part of it was his fault, he should never have told Adam last night. That was a huge mistake, but he was hurting and he let it slip out. Dang, I have to get to Tommy before Hoss does. _

Joe threw down the rake, saddled Paint, and rode out of the yard as fast as he could. He knew a shortcut to the Edwards place, he was sure he would make better time than Hoss. Joe reined in his horse, jumped down from the saddle and ran to the door to knock. "Hello, is Tommy here, Mrs. Edwards?"

"Why hello Little Joe. My you're getting to be a big boy aren't you? Why I remember when your Mama would come calling and you barely walking." She smiled down at the little child with a look of fond remembrance. "You had such pretty little curls."

Joe seethed but put a smile on his face with his angelic look. "Yes, mam, but is Tommy home?"

"Well, he's out at the barn somewhere I guess. You run on out there and look for him; I'm busy baking right now. Now, you be careful, baby." Smiling, she shut the door on an outraged little face glaring at her.

"_Baby….that's what everyone says. Why can't I be tall like Hoss and Adam? They were getting real tall at my age."_ Joe ran to the barn in time to see Tommy hanging his cat by his tail from the rafters, the cat was hissing and carrying on something awful. "Having fun Tommy?" Tommy swiftly turned at the sound of Little Joe's voice.

"So, is cry-baby going to cry over a little kitty?" Tommy laughed.

"No, but you better let that cat down before I lay into you, you idiot." Joe raised his fists before his face and took a stance that looked like he was going to battle an army.

"Why don't you make me, little cry-baby Joe." Tommy leaned back on the stall door, bending over he started laughing hard.

"Okay, why don't I." Joe ran at him head first ramming Tommy in the stomach, knocking him back against the wood stall, causing Tommy to hit his head hard.

"Damn you, Cartwright." Tommy started pummeling Little Joe with his fists as hard as he could, tossing him to the hard floor of the barn. "I hate you, Joe, I hate you!"

"Tommy! Tommy! Get off that little child!" Tommy's mother pulled him off Joe by hanging onto Tommy's ear. "You're going to get the belt when your Dad gets home, young man; he's just a little boy!" Tommy's mom, reached over for the strap on the barn wall, pulled it free and started to whack Tommy hard.

Hoss rode into the yard hearing all the commotion out at the barn. He quickly got off Chubbs and hurried inside. He saw Tommy's mom beating her son and Little Joe laying on the ground out cold. "Little Joe!" Hoss rushed to Joe's side turning him over gently onto his back. Bruises were all ready forming on his face from the fracas. "Mam, Mam! I need some water, quick!" Tommy's mom stopped hitting her son, when she finally heard Hoss calling her.

"Oh my goodness. Carry him into the house, Hoss." For the next few minutes they soaked Little Joe down with cool cloths until he finally came too. A pitiful little groan alerted them, and then Joe disgraced himself by throwing-up. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Edwards." Joe blushed.

"Land sakes, child, it don't matter at all. Are you all right, do you need the doctor, little one?" Mrs. Edwards wiped his face gently with another cool cloth.

"No, mam. I want to go home." Green eyes swimming in tears told Hoss that Little Joe was about past his endurance. Scooping him up, he placed Little Joe in front of him on Chubbs. "Hand me Paint's reins, Mrs. Edwards." Hoss slowly made his way home with his little brother in front of him.

"Hoss, please don't tell Pa. I can take Tommy, I know I can." Joe leaned back into Hoss's chest. "I'm not a cry-baby...so don't tell." The determined little voice wouldn't give an inch.

"Joe, I'll leave it up to Adam, but I'm going to make sure that Tommy will pay for this."

"Hoss…let me fight on my own. I don't want to be the baby brother all my life. Can't you see that?" Joe turned his head trying to catch Hoss's sky blue eyes. "I'm going to grow up and fight for myself, I don't need anyone."

"Little Joe, don't you understand that we love you and want to take care of you, punkin? Your Ma left you in our care to keep safe…that's all there is to it." Hoss felt Joe relax into his hold finally falling asleep with the rocking rhythm of the horse.

"Hoss, what happened?" Adam rushed out to pull Joe out of Hoss's arms, cradling him he hurried into the house laying Joe on the sofa.

"Joe beat me to Tommy's and when I got there he was out cold and Mrs. Edwards was beating Tommy with a strap. I guess Joe decided to take Tommy first." Hoss eyed Adam carefully, "He doesn't want us to tell Pa, and I told him it was up to you."

"Hoss, Pa will be furious if we don't tell him. "

"You didn't hear him beggin me Adam. Can't we just put Joe to bed, do his chores, and tell Pa that he had a fall outside?" Hoss looked hopefully at his older brother, trying to will him to do the right thing.

"Damn. All right. You take him upstairs and I'll start on the barn work. See you outside in a few minutes… I'll save you the tack room. But…this can't go on; I'll talk to the Edwards family myself." Adam went outside, he wasn't sure he did the right thing but Joe shouldn't be made to feel like a little kid all his life. He knew Pa thought of Joe as his baby, but Joe was growing up.

Hoss laid Joe down on the bed gently. He covered him up with the spread and bent to kiss his forehead. The green eyes opened to stare into Hoss's eyes. "What's happening?" Joe murmured

"You rest, Adam and I are goin to do your chores and tell Pa that you took a fall outside. Let's say you went to the creek and fell down the small bluff there. Joe, you back us up on that, you hear?"

"Thanks, Hoss." A tear escaped Joe's eyes as they closed, he slept.

"Joe, wake up buddy. It's time for some supper to do you think you can eat?" Adam gently patted his arm. "Are you hungry, Little Joe?"

"Nah…I don't want nothing." Joe turned over pulling the comforter up close to his head. "Leave me be, Adam, I don't feel so hot." Adam frowned then touched Joe's forehead checking for temperature, but drew his hand back quickly. Joe was burning up.

"Hoss! Hoss!" Adam ran down stairs calling for his brother.

"What? What's the matter, is it Joe?"

"Yes. He's burning up with fever get the doctor quick. See if you can find Pa in town too. Joe needs him." Adam rushed back inside the house calling for Hop Sing.

The doctor stood next to Joe's bed with a perplexed expression on his face. The child was covered in bruises probably from his fight with Tommy Edwards but that didn't account for Joe's high temperature. Pressing on his ribs he couldn't feel any dislocations or any sign of a head trauma. There was something else working on him, maybe a virus of some kind. No sooner than he thought virus; Joe started vomiting continuously. Pushing liquids was the order of business until he could get a handle on the disease.

Walking slowly down the steps of the house, he glanced quickly at the group waiting for him. Ben sat in deep silence with a weary expression on his face. Adam had his nose in a book and Hoss was pushing checkers over the checkerboard.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid Little Joe is one sick little boy." Pouring himself a small glass of brandy, he sat next to Adam on the settee. "I haven't had any other cases like this in town or the surrounding areas so I guess Joe is going to be my first case this year."

"I thought he was sick from the bruises, Doc." Hoss commented quietly.

"I don't think so. I mean that could cause it if he had internal damage but I don't believe he does." Paul swirled the brandy in his glass. "Something, a virus or….I have no idea."

"Paul, Joe's going to be all right, isn't he?" Ben asked. "I mean it's just a child illness, right?" Ben held his breath…he knew Joe was fine but any time his little son became sick he became extremely worried about him.

"I hope so. He's started vomiting and we're going to have to push the fluids for some time. I'll need everyone's help with keeping Little Joe under control. Hoss, you take these prescriptions into the apothecary, and then we'll have a better idea of his sickness."

Ben and Paul walked back upstairs to take a look at Joe. Hoss and Adam looked at each other. "Well, are we going to say anything else about Joe? Or are we leaving it at the fight this afternoon? I did promise Joe that I would leave the decision up to you. Adam, I'm really upset that he's so sick. I thought he'd been sore sure, but not sick like this."

"Hoss, this has nothing to do with the fight, didn't you hear Doc. Martin? He's sick with something like the influenza or measles. I bet he starts breaking out in red spots soon."

"I guess. I think I'll just go up and check on him real quick before I leave for town." Hoss lumbered up the steps with a lighter heart. If Adam wasn't upset everything was going to be all right.

Adam closed his eyes, though he had given Hoss a pep talk he wasn't feeling comfortable with Paul's' explanation of Joe's illness. Sighing, he placed his book on the coffee table and climbed the long set of stairs.

Joe continued to be ill all through the night; he couldn't hold anything on his stomach. Ben sat close to Joe's bed, damping a cloth in the cool water, trying to sponge Joe's forehead to reduce his temperature. A cold fear was growing inside him…Joe was a lot worse than they had at first thought.

"Joe, shh, baby, Pa's here. Just take a small sip of water for me, Joe." Ben tried to tip the glass of water into his mouth, but Joe was too sick to respond. Hoss had been sent to town again for the Doctor. "Joe, why is it always you? Why are you always the one to be hurt…or ill? I love you, sweetheart." Ben sat and mumbled words of love to his son, until he was completely worn out. "Joe, now I need you take liquid, Pa is going to get angry at you if you don't listen to me!" Ben said gruffly.

"Pa, why you speakin like that to Joe for? He can't help bein sick." Hoss spoke quietly from the doorway.

"I know. I just want to rouse Joe, to make him angry enough to fight back at me. I know it's silly, but he just can't lay here and di…."Ben stopped talking. If he didn't say it, everything would be all right.

"I left a message for the doctor, he should be out soon." Hoss rested his hand on Joe's head, but he could almost feel the heat pouring off him. Pulling up a chair on the other side of Joe's bed, he gently took Joe's hand in his. "You know Pa, Joe was a ringed tail terror with Tommy Edwards. He was going to stand up to that bully or else. After all the bad things Tommy did to him, I'm not surprised that Joe is sick."

"What are you talking about? I know that Tommy beat your little brother at his house, but was there something else he did to Joe?" Ben drew his dark brows close together, trying to remember what Adam had told him. "Adam didn't mention anything else.'

"Oh…well, I…" Hoss stuttered to a stop.

"Hoss! What was going on anyway? I want the truth!" Ben glared at his middle son.

"Pa, Joe begged us not to tell you."

"HOSS! Right now, this is your brother we're talking about!"

"Pa, please be calm, Joe is startin to bein upset." Hoss patted the little hand in his grasp. "Remember Joe came home and he was wet. You told him to go to his room because you thought he'd been fishing. But that ain't what happened. He had been thrown in the old well at the school house. It took him hours to climb out; he was soaked right through his clothes."

"Why didn't you tell me, Hoss? Am I an ogre that can't understand how my son's feel?"

"No, of course not Pa. It's just that Joe wants to be grown up, not a baby in your eyes, so he keeps secrets from you."

"He's not the only one apparently, Hoss. You didn't tell me the truth either. So, after Joe climbed out of the well, what happened?"

"That night he came to my room, but I was asleep and Adam found him up. He finally told Adam what Tommy Edwards had done to him and Adam took out all the splinters in Joe's hands that he got when he climbed out of the well. Adam put him back to bed and then woke me up, so we could discuss Tommy and Joe's problems." Hoss peaked up at Ben then dropped his eyes back to Joe. "The next morning Adam told Joe under no circumstances was he to fight Tommy, because Tommy was so much bigger than he was. Adam sent me to the Edwards ranch, to scare Tommy into leaving Joe alone, but Joe figured out where I was going and beat me there. That's it basically. I mean…it all happened so fast, Pa, I hope you understand, me and Adam did what we thought was right for Joe."

When Hoss couldn't stand the silence any longer he stared into his father's eyes. He had never seen his Pa so angry. It was as if his dark eyes were on the verge of glowing.

"HOW DARE YOU! I am Joe's father, not you and not Adam! I am the adult in this household that holds Joe's life in my hands! I know that you and Adam feel like you have helped raise Joe but….I AM HIS FATHER!" Ben pushed himself out of the chair; almost knocking it over…he turned sharply and fled the room. He was in such a temper he was afraid that he would lose control and hit Hoss.

Blindly he climbed the stairs to the attic, shutting the door behind him. Breathing deeply he tried to gain control of his thoughts. Shaking he walked the upper story floor barely paying attention to the items stored in the room. Groaning, he sat down on an old chair in the corner of the room; the rays of the sun were fading from the room with the advent of the evening. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he noticed the old cradle in the room. It had been Joe's baby cradle ten years ago. Adam had made it for him when he was born and Marie had been so happy that his two sons had accepted Little Joe into their family. He pulled himself to his feet going over to the cradle; he rocked the wooden cradle gently. His baby was fighting for his life.

Adam entered Joe's room to see Hoss with tears running down his face as he bent his head over Joe. "Hoss? Is Joe worse?"

"He's real bad Adam. But…its Pa…I thought he was going to hit me. I told him about Tommy and Joe and the old well. I've never seen him like that before…he was absolutely furious at me and you for not telling him. I was afraid of Pa, Adam."

Adam rubbed his eyebrows, and then sighed. "I knew it was going to be trouble going along with Little Joe."

"It's not fair to blame, Joe, Adam. You always know what's the right thing to do. He's just a baby." Hoss spit back at his brother.

"Well, maybe, just maybe, I'm tired of taking care of you and Joe! Maybe, I've had enough of both of you!" Adam stormed from the room, slamming the door to his bedroom.

Hoss sat by Joe wondering what had happened to his family. Bending his head down onto Joe's bed, he rested his head against Joe's body; he loved his little brother more than anyone in the world, he thought, as he quietly fell asleep.

Hoss finally woke to sound of quiet voices in the room; Pa and the doctor were discussing the old well at the school house. The doctor was agitated saying words that Hoss really didn't understand until he heard the word, cholera.

"Cholera! Pa, Joe don't have that does he?" Hoss had gone sheet white at the thought of the disease.

"Hoss we don't know. It's a possibility but it could be poisoning from drinking that old well water. I need you to go get a sample of water from the well immediately. Hurry, Hoss." As Hoss passed him in the doorway, Ben held him back a minute with a hug. "I'm sorry son."

"It's okay, Pa." Hoss hugged Ben back and hurried away.

Adam opened his eyes to the light shining in his room. He groaned as he turned over wishing he didn't have to face the new day. As he lay daydreaming he had a bad feeling. Why hadn't Pa and Hoss woken him up before now? As he threw back the covers his mind kicked in to overtime. '_Joe….Joe, my god, how was Joe?'_

Adam pulled on his robe, opened his bedroom door and hurried to Joe's room. The door was shut so he gently pushed it open. Pa and Hoss were on either side of Joe's bed…with Little Joe lying quietly asleep. "Pa? Is Joe okay?"

Ben's ravaged face turned to his eldest son, the tears shining on his cheeks. "Adam…" the word barely escaped from his mouth. "Joe…Joe is dying."

"What? Pa!" Adam walked toward the end of the bed, but Joe looked like he was only sound asleep. "Where is the doctor?"

"He's downstairs waiting for a messenger to bring new medicine for Joe. But…I was going to wake you soon. Hoss and I have kept vigil all night just in case." Hoss kept his head bowed; the tears were clogging his throat.

Adam knew that Joe was his father's life; he couldn't imagine their house without Little Joe's laughter echoing in the rooms. Adam fell to his knees and prayed for his brother.

Doc. Martin hurried up the steps hoping that this medicine, Quinine, would turn Little Joe around. There was still a chance…there had to be.

Shooing out the Cartwright men, the doctor administered the medicine. If Joe had the constitution to hang on, to fight for his life, there was a small chance. "Joe, you hang in there boy. You're going to make it son, I'm not telling your father that you're a quitter. No Cartwright ever quit, you hear me?"

Little Joe slept and dreamed. He was in a dark place looking for his father, but whenever he called for Pa, the sound only vibrated in the stillness. _Why didn't his Pa come for him? Had he been bad? Was he being punished for some reason_? "Pa…Pa"

The doctor leaned down hearing Joe's words. "BEN! BEN!" Running footsteps up the stairs, into the hall and into Joe's room. Adam, Hoss and Ben stared in horror at the doctor. "Is he gone?" Hoss mumbled.

"NO, Ben he's calling for you; talk to him quickly. "Joe, baby, Pa is here, sweetheart. Do you hear me Joe?" Ben pulled the little boy into his arms, kissing him gently on the brow. "Joe wake up, I need you to help me, Joe. Only you can do it, I need you, Joe." Ben repeated over and over the words to pull his son to consciousness to wake from the pall of death.

They waited for any sign but Joe remained quiet. Finally, Ben laid his head on the comforter letting sleep over take him. Hoss sitting on the floor pushed back against the wall, the tears falling gently on his face but he too fell into a light sleep. Adam sat on Joe's bed, taking Little Joe into his arms. Holding the small body, he remembered the first time he'd held him after he was born. Marie and Pa had been exhausted and had fallen asleep, so Adam had picked up the tiny baby, and rocked him in the rocking chair. He had loved Little Joe ever since, almost with a possessive love. He was Joe's caretaker when Pa was not there for him

Adam scooped up his brother into his arms, leaving Joe's room to find the old rocker in the guest room, Sitting down he rocked Joe back and forth…the motion of the rocker lulling him into a gentle peace. A lullaby that Marie had often sang for Joe softly fell from his lips, as he sang to Joe of the love they shared together.

Ben woke searching for a little hand but found nothing. "Joe!" He looked around the room, seeing Hoss asleep on the floor. Had Joe passed away while he was sleeping? Had the doctor moved his body? All sorts of horror fled through his mind, when the doctor appeared in the doorway, motioning for Ben to follow him.

The room lay in deep shadows but Ben could see Adam rocking Little Joe in his arms. A sweet tune filled the air.

"Doctor is Joe…" but Ben couldn't go on.

"Ben…no…..Joe has crossed the line…he's going to make it." Ben literally fell into the doctor's arms. Adam made as if to get up with Joe but Ben motioned him to sit still.

Ben walked to the rocker falling to his knees. Placing a hand on Joe's forehead he pushed the curls gently back. "Adam...thank you. You have always been there for me…bringing me great comfort and solace….but today… you are holding my heart in your hands.

"Pa, forgive me for acting out like a two year old. I can't stop myself for criticizing Joe when I know he is straining your patience. I am the oldest, I should know better."

"Adam…" Ben smiled into his son's dark hazel eyes, "Joe sometimes would drive a Saint to drink; don't you think that I lose my patience as much as you do? Joe is a special person, with the gift of laughter and happiness, many want these qualities but few possess them; each of us are individuals sent to Earth to help others on their way. Your way is to protect and love your family. Hoss's way is to be one with the Earth. And Joe…"Ben smiled down on his son, "Joseph is too light our way to see good in our fellow man. You three boys are my life " Ben squeezed Adam's shoulder as he gently took Little Joe into his arms to carry him back to bed.

Adam had been watching his little brother Joe for the last few days. Joe was going back to school tomorrow and he knew that Tommy Edwards better look out. Oh…his Pa and Hoss only saw the good natured side of their son and brother but Adam knew that Joe also harbored a more dangerous side. Joe always called out for justice…but some might say for vengeance. Adam had hinted that revenge wasn't always the way to go, but he knew if fell on deaf ears. He would watch Joe and see how it played it out.

Joe stared at his reflection in the mirror. Today Tommy Edwards was going to pay for his illness. The bright green eyes glowed with anticipatory action; Joe placed his cowboy hat on his head and smiled. _Payback time. _

He only had a week or so to put his plan in action to get even with Tommy. First, he had to milk his illness for all it was worth. Arriving at school early, he explained to Miss Jones that he was on the road to recovery but wasn't allowed any strenuous activities, he had to be careful of chills and keep quiet as much as possible to save his throat from hurting. Miss Jones cooed over Little Joe knowing that Adam was absolutely doting on the boy since he'd been ill. The Cartwrights had relayed how ill he had been and asked for leniency on Joe's grades until he could catch up. So, with a good heart Miss Jones believed every word Joe spoke.

The class settled into their regular seats. Most of the kids were happy to see Little Joe, but Tommy Edwards and his gang glared at him. Tommy's father had whipped him with a belt after Mr. Cartwright had come over to the house and explained about the old well. His bottom still hurt from that whipping.

"Miss Jones." Joe whispered.

"Yes, Little Joe, what is it?" Miss Jones smiled at Joe.

"I need to change seats; the light from the windows is hurting my eyes…if only I could sit somewhere else." Joe put a hand to his eyes and groaned a little bit.

"Of course, lets see, where would be best for you." Miss Jones looked around the room, trying to find the best spot.

"Over there." Joe pointed toward Tommy's seat in the class. Tommy always had the best seat in the class…anyone who tried to take it from him….always changed their mind after he threatened them.

"Tommy, move back to Joe's seat. Here, Little Joe, you take Tommy's seat, dear." Joe struggled but pulled himself up from his chair and walked slowly to Tommy's seat and sat down, he sighed; theatrically.

"Thank you, Miss Jones." Joe said. Turning his head back toward Tommy; he smiled wickedly. "This is so much better, if I could only stay here until school lets out for the summer," he turned pleading eyes to Miss Jones.

"Of course you can. I'm sure Tommy doesn't mind at all." Beaming at Tommy she tousled Little Joe's hair. "Now, class, Joe is back at school but he can't do any strenuous activity so everyone be careful of his health.'

"Yes, Miss Jones." The class spoke together.

Joe sat and daydreamed the day away without worrying about Miss Jones calling on him. He had to save his voice after all. Recess went off without a hitch, Tommy was keeping his distance ….but this was not what Joe wanted. As time drew short on the day, Joe raised his hand.

"Yes, Joe?"

"Miss Jones, if someone could help me saddle Paint, I would really appreciate it."

"Mitch, would you like to help Joe?"

Mitch saw Joe shake his head no, "I can't Miss Jones, I hurt my hand at recess."

"Oh…well how about…."

"Miss Jones, Tommy could do it." Joe said quietly. "My Pa told me I should learn to forgive and forget my problems. I forgive you, Tommy, for throwing me in the old well and making me so sick." Joe smiled back at his enemy.

Tommy gritted his teeth, glaring back at Joe.

"Tommy, how wonderful, you know it takes a big person to forgive. I'm sure Tommy will be glad to help you, Joe." Miss Jones leaned downed and hugged Little Joe. "What a wonderful boy, just like your brother Adam."

Joe smiled. "Thank you."

Joe stood on the steps waiting for Tommy to bring his horse to him. Now, step two, Tommy old friend. "Miss Jones, I forgot my books."

"Let me get them for you, dear." Miss Jones went back inside the classroom.

Joe took the reins from Tommy and grinned. Tommy swung on his heel away from Joe, which gave Joe time to loosen the cinch on his saddle. As Miss Jones came out of the building, Joe climbed onto Paint.

"Here you go, see you tomorrow, Joe," said Miss Jones as she handed Joe his books.

"Thanks, Miss Jones." Joe lightly kicked Paint making him spur forward, the cinch gave way and Little Joe fell to the ground. "OH…my arm….it hurts."

"Joe! How did this happen? Are you okay?"

"Yes,…I don't know, the saddle must have been loose. Tommy must not have cinched it tight enough. "

Miss Jones pursed her mouth. "Why that little monster…" Miss Jones could see Tommy watching them in the distance. "Tommy Edwards! You get back here; I have a note to send home to your father!"

As Joe rode home he started making plans for the next day of school. Tommy was history.

At dinner that night, Joe casually mentioned his accident with Paint. He waited patiently for his father to go through the roof. "You mean you fell off Paint and hurt your arm?" Ben's look of concern warmed Joe's heart. His father really did love him.

"Yes, but it was only my elbow, my funny bone." Joe explained.

"Well, thank goodness. I know I tell you to take off Paint's saddle every day, but maybe it should stay on until you feel better."

"Pa, I didn't saddle Paint. Tommy Edwards did it for me."

Ben frowned. "If he's going to start that again, I'm going right back over to his fathers house." Ben stood quickly, throwing down his napkin.

"No, Pa. I'm sure it was just an accident. Why, Tommy even traded places with me at school today because the light was shining in my eyes giving me a headache. I tried to make up with him…I told him I forgave him for making me sick. Isn't that what you tell me Pa; to forgive others that hurt you?"

"Yes,…yes, your right. This time we'll say it was an accident, but there had better not be any more of them." Ben sat back down.

"That little varmint, I've a good mind to take off the hide off of him." Joe could see that Hoss was really upset over his plan, but Joe didn't want any inference this time. When you were a Cartwright you learned to fight your own battles.

"Hoss, please don't do anything, school is almost out." The tears stood in Little Joe's eyes, pleading with his brother.

"All right, but he better leave you alone." Joe nodded his head then excused himself from the table.

"I'm going to bed its been a long day. Adam will you read to me tonight?"

Adam had just sat through an award winning performance by Little Joe Cartwright. That child had to be an actor when he grew up. "Oh…yes….I want to come and read to you, little brother." Joe looked a little nervous, but smiled sweetly.

Joe lay tucked in bed…_it was always a hide and seek game with Adam. He hid and Adam had to seek out the answers….he really enjoyed pitting his wits against Adam. Poor Adam, so many times he thought he had won and so many times he did just what I wanted him too. _

"Joe, I want to congratulate you on your performance downstairs…but don't you think Tommy is going to retaliate against you little brother?" Adam sat down on the edge of Joe's bed. "Maybe, you better quit now."

Joe put his hands behind his head and grinned up at his big brother. "Adam, I try to fool you like I do Pa and Hoss but you're just too smart for me. You wouldn't begrudge me a payback after what I went through would you?"

Adam thought back to the moment he had rocked Joe; the terror of losing his little brother, forever. "Be careful. Remember; revenge is not always sweet." Adam quickly kissed him on the forehead and left the bedroom.

Joe quietly added, "but Adam, who only wants sweetness?"

Joe arrived early the next morning; he wanted to talk to Mitch and the rest of the kids. One by one he explained his plan to rid the school of Tommy Edwards once and for all. Sitting quietly in Tommy's old seat; Joe set his plan into action.

"Miss Jones?" Joe whispered.

"Yes, Little Joe. What do you need?" Miss Jones leaned down toward Joe so she could talk to him. Just then a sting landed on her bottom and she screeched and turned around. "Who did that?" Miss Jones rubbed her bottom, forgetting her lady like manors.

The class pointed to Tommy. "I didn't do nothin!" Tommy yelled. "I swear I didn't do it."

Miss Jones grabbed Tommy by the ear walking him to the front of the class, as Mitch snuck in behind her and planted a slingshot in Tommy's desk. Joe hated to lose that slingshot but it was worth it to get Tommy out of the school.

"You stand right there young man; I'm writing another note home to your Pa." Miss Jones opened the drawer to her desk; she rummaged around in the drawer when she felt something furry crawling over her hands, screaming, she jumped back into Tommy's arm, having hysterics. "Let go of me, you horrid little boy!" Miss Jones pushed Tommy hard causing him to fall back against the blackboard raising chalk dust in the air. Coughing, the class fled their seats to the entrance of the schoolhouse.

"Miss Jones, it's a spider!" One of the little girls yelled.

"Ah…it's just a fly catcher, they won't hurt you. " One of the boys spoke up. "Look, its scared." The boy ran to the desk caught it and deposited it outside.

"Tommy that is the last straw, you're expelled!" Miss Jones fanned herself and wiped her brow. She had always disliked this child, now he would stay home where he belonged.

"But…Miss Jones I didn't put the spider in your desk", Tommy tried to reason with the teacher. His Pa was going to whip him again for sure. Tommy glanced over to Joe; seeing a huge smile on his face. Little Joe did this. "Why you…." Tommy lunged for Joe, sending him sprawling on the ground. "You did it…admit it!"

Joe was being beaten when a hand grabbed Tommy off of him. The superintendent, pulled Tommy away and proceeded to shake him. "Now, young man, you're going home and I'm going with you, he pulled Tommy out of the room, yelling all the way.

Miss Jones finally composed herself and helped Little Joe to his feet. "Are you all right, Joe?" Dusting him off she was afraid the Cartwright's were going to be irate about what had happened this time, to this poor little child.

Joe wiped the blood off his lip, nodded and sat down. "I'm fine, Miss Jones, I'll lay my head on the desk for a few minutes." Now all he had to do was get past Adam.

The Cartwright's were just sitting down to dinner when Joe came into the house. He tossed his hat on the credenza, hurrying to the table. "Sorry, I'm late Pa. We had a little ruckus at school today."

"Joe, your lip is cut, don't tell me that Tommy did it?" Ben thundered.

"Well sir, he did. But…I'm sure we're not going to have any more trouble with Tommy Edwards again. He got expelled from school today." Joe kept his head down; continuing to eat his meal.

"Well, it's about time. That boy was incorrigible." Ben and Hoss nodded their heads relieved that the problem would finally be over.

Adam watched Joe eat his spinach….which he knew Joe hated; without a complaint. So, little brother had taken care of his problem. Sighing, he knew he should speak to Joe, but decided that this time, Joe deserved to have his way. Adam just hoped that it didn't come back to haunt him in later years.

"Joe, would you pass the 'sweet' spinach." Joe raised his head, two sparkling green eyes stared into Adams.

"I would be happy, too." Joe replied.

Hoss with a confused look on his face muttered..."huh?"

Finis


End file.
